


A Skeleton for Each Finger

by CathInTheBox



Category: Undertale
Genre: 'sans like' levels, Gaster doesnt feel too lonely with them around, Happy New Years!, I added the Papyrus/Sans tag but there is no incest, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can kinda see Gaster?, Reader likes their ketchup, Reader-Insert, Shenanigans, Starting this year this way to give me motivation!, just to make it easy to be able to call them somehow, just to make that clear, like a bit high on those levels of like, maybe other skeletons will appear in the future, reader has a nickname, still thinking about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathInTheBox/pseuds/CathInTheBox
Summary: “Welcome to Ebott City” you were pretty sure that you were looking like a crazy person by now with how much your cheeks were hurting you at the bigger grin that was plastered on your face, eyes shining with accomplishing something you never thought you would do.Go and live in a city that had been founded by monsters five years ago.





	1. A Fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> Also inspired by Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady by Tyrant_Tortoise !!
> 
> I will try to finish this one! For sure! I'm more than motivated! But please, do leave comments with constructive critisim? I would really much appreciate it!

“Ugh...now I remember why I never liked traveling on any type of car” you moaned softly to yourself, trying not to throw up what little you had in your stomach, because despite believing that you had surpassed your motion sickness, you didn’t want to take the risk, and so, it was with great pleasure that there was no need to barf on the near trash can once you came to a stop. 

If it had been you, perhaps traveling on a bike would of been nice but well, first, you didn’t have one, second, you couldn’t have lasted enough to go to where you wanted to go and third, you really wanted to go far _far_ away from your city, so really, a bus was the better option, even if you hated it. With a deep breath and straightening your back, you felt a bit better than a few seconds ago and started walking, backpack hanging from one shoulder while pulling with your other arm a red suitcase, a small one really, there wasn't really enough you had beside clothes, money, two stuffed animals,an urn, a few small things(a picture and a plug-in night light) and your laptop. It certainly wasn't hard for you to leave everything else behind, you knew that it would of been to much of a hassle to just pack to much stuff, and besides, no one knew of your departure, you didn't even say goodbye to anyone, it was for the best, you told yourself.

Heck, you left your cell phone behind so no one would track you or call you, and how much you regret it, it had your favorite music in it!

With a sigh at just thinking on it, you decided it was not worth feeling bad about it, you could always get a new one and with it put new music that by then you would like a lot. Feeling better at the idea you grinned and kept on walking, getting out of the station the bus had left you, looking at the wooden sign that was held up high, reading it.

“Welcome to Ebott City” you were pretty sure that you were looking like a crazy person by now with how much your cheeks were hurting you at the bigger grin that was plastered on your face, eyes shining with accomplishing something you never thought you would do.

Go and live in a city that had been founded by monsters five years ago.

Oh man, you had been so excited about it, six years ago monsters had appeared after a kid had broken a magic barrier that had them trapped inside mountain Ebott and since then everything had been a mix of positive and negative reactions, as it was normal for humans, some took it as well as you did , others took it negatively, thinking it was the end of their times and that monsters were going to conquer the world and such. Humans once more had almost went into war against each other because of stupid stuff like that, thank the stars that the King of Monsters had stepped in and somehow made everything go normal once more, of course there was always going to be tense interactions or acts of racism and hatred, but...even if you liked for everything to be all nice and good, humans tended to always grasp to negativity and no matter what, it was hard for them to let it go. At least monsters were much more nicer and understanding. Why couldn't everyone learn from them? 

“Stop thinking about that...it was a while ago, focus first” with a slap to your face, you shook your head and re-started your walking , going inside the city with new determination, and perhaps with a bit of a pain to your left cheek.

 _Note to self, do not slap yourself hard while on the street,_ your eyes wandered to a few faces that had seen your action, looking between puzzled and amused, only making your cheeks turn a even darker red, walking a bit faster now to get away from the stares. But as you were walking away from them, you stopped and made a three hundred sixty degree turn and walked to the three that had looked at you, smiling sheepishly at them. There were two humans and a monster, that had been chatting before all their eyes turned to you once more.

“He-Hello there! Sorry for the little scene” you rubbed a side of your neck, still feeling warmth on your face as you talked to them. “I’m new here and well, I was wondering if you knew by any chance an hotel that was close by here?”

“There is one just three blocks from here actually” the cute pink bunny monster answered you, smiling while helping pack some freshly tomatoes to the humans. 

“Are you here for work, kid?” one of the humans asked, also smiling, trying to reassure you probably that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Actually I was maybe looking for one too? Starting new and stuff, you know?” a nervous giggle escaped from your lips and oh woah, ok, maybe it had been a bad idea to talk to people? You tended to be quite nervous around strangers yet, no matter how nervous or anxious you became, this sudden rushes of bravery that would hit you would always make you move into action before you realized what you were doing. 

The other human shook his head and excused himself before leaving you with the first two that talked to you, who now were looking at each other, as if talking telepathically or something before the human nodded and the bunny sighed. 

“Uhm if I’m bothering I co-”

“Oh no! Nothing of the sorts!” with a shake of their head, the bunny laid a hand on their cheek and waved goodbye to the other human who wished you good luck before walking away. “Hmm, there is a few places I can suggest if you are really looking for work?” nodding your head, you couldn't help but look at them with so much hope in your expression, making them softly go ‘awww’ before taking out a cell phone and dialing someone.

While they did that, you checked on those tomatoes, and damn were they fine, they even looked perfect enough to actually eat them raw, no need of salt or lime/vinegar. Not being one to deny yourself most of the time food, with a little wave of your hand, you asked them how much a few of the tomatoes were, getting an answer in a low whisper before you took out your money to pay for it once they were done talking, man, screw sleeping in a bed, as long as your stomach was full with whatever you were fine sleeping anywhere.

“Ok then, I will give the human the address and of course! There is no problem at all, see ya ~” with a click, their two fluffy ears, each tied with a yellow ribbon each, bounced just as their owner seemed to be happy. “So, How would you like to start as soon as possible?” they thanked the money you gave them for the brought tomatoes, smiling when they saw how you were even taking a bite out one and groaning in delight at that. “Are they really that good?”

“The best!” you said after finishing one bite and looked at them with curiosity as they started writing in a small paper what seemed to be an address of sorts. “ And I would totally start working as soon as possible” with another bite to the tomato, you smiled at the bunny and once they gave you the paper and directions to actually not get lost, you started to walk.

“Oh, please wait!” stopping, you turned to them and looked how they filled a paper bag with more tomatoes. “Since you’re going there, could you be so kind as to deliver this to the owners please?”

“Sure! Thank you again and have a nice day!” making sure to put your small bag of tomatoes inside your backpack and holding the full one, you started walking again towards the address. Though a thought came to you after twenty minutes, your eyes lowering down to the fruit before looking back again.

“Huh” it didn't occur to you that the bunny had trusted you to take this to where you were going, not even giving any kind of hint of mistrust towards you, that alone making you sniff and smile big at that, man, that elevated your mood by a lot, so far it was really worth the bus ride to Ebott.

It took you around three hours (you ended up getting kind of lost even with the paper, but refused to ask for directions, you were a capable person! You could do this!...and ok, maybe you got distracted along the way) but you got to a little hill a bit far away from the city to what seemed to be a house.

A big house.

A really _big-._

“HOLY SHIT IT’S A MANSION” gapping at the place, you couldn't help but make sure to have a firm yet not too tight hold of the bag so it wouldn't fall and not bruise the tomatoes on the process. Had the bunny given you the right address? You made sure to look at the paper once more, before lifting your head once more.

“Damn…” you felt one of your legs start to tremble a bit and if it weren't for the tomatoes in your arms, you would of turned around and go in search for that hotel, perhaps look for somewhere else that was needing help? But no, you had something to deliver and fuck it! You were there! You might as well at least try for...what kind of job had the bunny said?

Huh, they hadn’t said nothing about it now that you were thinking it.

“can i help you with somethin’ kid?” a sudden voice behind you asked and it was enough to make you jump and scream, crushing towards the gates head first. “shit , you ok there?”

“Fine” holding the place that got knocked against the gate, you moved your face to look at who had spoken, only to blink once, twice, thrice before, lowering your hand to look at it.

“There’s no blood...either I got somehow x-ray vision by the hit or...you’re a monster...a skeleton one” there was a snort at that and your eyes went to what was definitely a skeleton monster, but not like the one you remember seeing on TV or internet. This one had cracks on their face, one starting from their left eye...socket? Almost reaching their mouth, the right side also starting from their eye but going to the back of their head it seemed, what was more noticeable than the cracks was their outfit.

 _I want a jacket like that_ , it seemed to be a leather jacket with white fur on the hoodie on top of a white turtleneck sweater, black tight leather pants and snow boots...and were those stylish suspenders?

“you’re quite the x-pert huh, kid?” you blinked a moment at that and before you could stop it a laugh escaped from your lips before trying to cover you mouth with your hand. Oh man, you were a sucker for puns, pranks and/or jokes of any sorts, as long as they were not hurtful to anyone, you enjoyed them a lot.

The look in the monster’s face was enough to make you believe that th-He, you were sure of it- was content with your reaction.

“but really, are you lost or something?” he asked again once your laughter had died more.

“Erhm, not quite, sir? There was this bun- Oh man! I never got to ask their name!” you facepalmed your forehead quite hard but just shook your head, to try to keep your thoughts on track, not noticing the raised brow ridge the skeleton did at your actions. “T-they sent me after talking to someone, perhaps looking for anybody to work here? And also to give them these tomatoes too” once you notice how his yellow pupils( which were so cool for you) on the bag, he nodded and walked towards the gate, opening before making a motion with his hand for you to follow.

“come on then, kid, some of the guys had been waiting for this tomatoes” you opened your mouth to ask but he started walking towards the mansion that was around twent meters away from the gate. Feeling a bit anxious at the idea that you had actually talked to who was maybe the owner? Or that there were more inside the mansion, you took your time to close the gate before sprinting a bit to catch up to the tall skeleton, well, he was half a head taller than you, and you were 5’7’’! Not small yet not tall, a good size for your standards at least.

Once you caught up to him, you took a chance to look around, noticing the flowers of different colors and a bit more away from the entrance what looked to be like a garage with cars inside of it? You couldn’t help but feel sorry for whoever had to clean the whole place. Poor bastard.

“so, you got a name or somethin’, kid?”

“Sorry! I keep forgetting to give my name or ask for one” a nervous smile made way to your face and before you could even tell him , screaming from inside the mansion made you once more jump and look at the door with big eyes, clutching the bag towards your chest a bit more tight.

An annoyed sigh from the skeleton at your side made it look like this was not something new.

“Uhm...is it a bad time…?”

“don’t sweat it kid, this happens from time to time”

You nodded before looking at the door once more. Maybe you were still on time to give the bag to the skeleton and turn around and fin- nope, you took too long, he was opening the door and with a trembled sigh you followed him inside.

Only to end up screaming when what looked like some kind of bone got stuck to the door that was still close and right next to your head. Every kind of screaming or fight that had been going on had stopped abruptly and when you decided to stop staring at the bone, your eyes met at least six pairs of eye sockets, all with a different variant of colors and surprise in them.

It was with an excuse to not look at them that you took notice of the sudden wet feeling invading your hands and part of your chest.

“Fuck!” you had squished the god damn tomatoes really hard this time and with just that, everyone seemed to snap out of it all at once.

“HUMAN! ARE YOU OK?” a pair of skeletons came towards you, looking rather worried at you, and you would've said something if it weren't that one of them, the tall one really, the one wearing some kind of white armor body with red gloves, red boots and a red scarf, was the skeleton that you knew from TV, it was the ‘Mascot of Monsters’. You weren't sure in that moment if you wanted to scream like the little fan you were, cry because holy _shit_ you were meeting who was like your number one inspiration in those long six years or just run away, because you were most definitely making a fool of yourself in that moment.

Instead you just looked at him with big eyes before your head jerked in an affirmative, seeing him sigh in relief... was he worried about you even if he didn’t know who you were? Oh no, you could feel your heart swell at how much your admiration for the skeleton grew even more.

“SORRY ABOUT THAT HUMAN! IT WAS VERY RUDE OF THEM TO THROW AN ATTACK AT YOU LIKE THAT EVEN IF THEY DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE THERE!” the other skeleton, much more smaller than your number one monster star spoke and it was at that moment that perhaps you tried really hard not to coo at how small and adorable he was. Wearing almost the same clothing as the taller one, only instead of red everything else was blue, and a light gray armor color, that and he looked to be wearing some kind of blue cape.

You also realized that they were waiting for a verbal answer so, clearing your throat a bit, you answered.

“I-It’s cool, d-didn’t get harm or anything” jeez, the cracks on your voice were embarrassing.

“don’t get saucy yet, kid, the tomatoes got all juicy now” four pairs of eyes looked at the wet bag once more.

“Fuck!”

“LANGUAGE PLEASE, HUMAN”

“Sh-...Sorry! Oh man, what ,where…” you decided to use your shirt as an attempt to not wet the floor more than it was already.

“COME THIS WAY!!” before you could even finish, a pair of hands grabbed you and almost dragged you to where you thought was perhaps the bathroom at the time.

After you left, there was a moment of silence before Yellow crossed his arms, or tried when he realized he had a hold of the suitcase you had left when you met at the gate, and stared pointedly at the pair of siblings that were left there, a tense air still around them.

“what happened now” it wasn’t really a question, it was more like a way to get everything out once and for all, so he could at least stop whatever childish tantrum was going on this time, and if he couldn’t do it, he was going to pass the problem to Sans, it was just to troublesome for him to try to get at a deal between this four (well, two actually, the other two were there just to back up their respective brother)

And sure enough fingers were pointed at each other, talking loudly and glaring at each other.

“ok, no. last time he started, it’s your turn” with that, Yellow looked at the second smallest of the edgy skeletons that seemed to puff off his chest at starting first, making the taller one growl.

“THIS BARBARIAN” the smaller one made a motion with his hand to the taller one “CLAIMS THAT HIS EXCUSE OF A BROTHER DIDN'T BLEACH MY CLOTHES! WHEN THERE WAS MOST DEFINITELY WITNESSES TO SUCH CHILDISH BEHAVIOR!”

“HA! AS IF YOUR... _BROTHER_ CAN BE CALLED A WITNESS! HE MIGHT AS WELL BE THE CULPRIT YOU INSUFFERABLE BABYBONES!”

“black , what did we said about cutting off during this?”

“YEAH BLACK, DON'T CUT ME OFF”

“and what did we said about making fun, cobalt?”

There were double snickers from behind each of them and both of them glared at their respective brother who only backed out of it, raising their hands in defense.

“look, i don’t much care who did what” Cobalt was opening his mouth but Yellow lifted his hand to stop him “you can always buy more, the thing is, we made a deal to not fight inside the mansion or between us, and that goes to you four as well” he frowned and leaving the suitcase standing at his side, he crossed his arms this time to make himself intimidating. Is not like Sans was the only one who could be scary, he was third on the list, his sweet brother was second, because despite being gentle, with how tall he was , whenever he got in the case of someone he could really well scare others, and sure, Sans was small, but in this house height tended to not matter most of the time.

“either you stop this or once sans comes back with orange, i’m telling him what you did”

That seemed to make the two troublemakers look slightly at each other, before nodding stiffly and starting to move to other parts of the mansion when the second tallest in the room raised his hand.

“so...we’re not gonna talk about the human that came in with you, yellow?” that made everyone stop and stare once more at him, making Yellow curse under his breath.

He thought he was off the hook with that topi-

“...nope, see ya later” and with that he teleported away. He had had his share of discussing things for a day, you were now responsibility of whoever had thought was a great idea to make you an offer of work.

You poor, poor soul, you weren't even aware of what you were getting yourself into.

Ha, this was going to be fun.


	2. A bit of a warning. [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is divided in two! I felt it was a tad bit big, sorry about it, if people want the second part fast I'll post it as soon as possible!

If you were ever going to turn into a robber, you were most likely to steal everything that was inside the kitchen you were in now.

EVERYTHING LOOKED EXPENSIVE AND BIG AND YOU WANTED TO COOK IN IT.

“I’mma gonna live in this kitchen, this kitchen is now my room” you whispered to yourself, covering your mouth with your now free, yet still sticky, hands, looking around the room as if it were filled with your favorite candy. The two skeletons, Papyrus (how could you forget his name? Never! It was as if forgetting yours) and Blue ( It actually fitted him? ) had taken the fruit out of your hands and were now looking inside it to see if there was a lot of damage. Papyrus didn't seemed to mind, he was actually taking the ones that got squished to use them for the day.

“Here you go, human” that actually made you snap out of your drool like thoughts, lifting your head to look at what you would most certainly consider the giant of the house. How could he not be with how freakishly tall he was?! He was maybe around 7’ something! You could feel your neck hurt at lifting it all the way up, and that was because you liked to look at everyone in the eyes, so yeah, that was that.

“Thank you, M- Green” yeah, the three skeletons had asked you to just call them by their names, saying something about feeling old being called ‘Mister’ or ‘Sir’. You lowered your head and found a towel, wet enough to clean your hands and part of your clothes, feeling less sticky than before. While cleaning yourself, you looked around at the three monsters, noting how they seemed to interact with each other really well, not like the others that had been on the living room? Speaking of them, you couldn't hear more shouts from the way you came, had it been resolved?

“-lad that you actually came with the tomatoes, Klanky really has a good harvest” it took you a moment to put a face to the name, recognition in your eyes when you realized that was the name of the bunny. Without much you nodded, grinning at the taller skeleton, with the same cracks as the first one you met (was he a relative of the first one you met? It felt rude to ask...yet), before another idea popped on your head.

“Were you the one that talked to them, Green?”

“Oh, indeed” the soft way he smiled towards you made you relax your shoulders, you didn’t even notice you were tense. “You were looking for work, right?”

You nodded, your eyes briefly going to the other two skeletons that were looking now at your direction and even came close to listen to this.

“WORK?”

“Yes! You see, I just c-came today to the city, I really have nothing on my name save for the stuff on my b-” you made a motion to your backpack and your ...wait, where was your suitcase? You looked around for it, your clothes and the urn were inside of it! Before you could panic completely, the sound of footsteps behind you made you turn around, noting the other four skeletons coming in, but one of them was pulling your suitcase and you could feel yourself melt at not losing it somewhere. “Dear stars” a hand on your chest and you took a long breath to try and calm your heart. “S-Sorry, I thought I lost that” feeling a bit more courageous you walked to the skeleton clawed in a black jacket with the fluffiest fur for a collar, red t-shirt under it, red glowy pupils and a golden fang, extending your hand to take a hold of what was yours before a red gloved hand caught your wrist, pulling and lifting you towards another body.

“WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU IGNORE WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU?” huh? Had they been talking to you? Jeez, you were so relieved on not losing the suitcase that you didn't hear anything else. You tried to move away from the tall monster (not as tall as Green, but still taller than you) but the grip on your wrist only made you tense and look into those red _menacing_ pupils, his left eye socket having a crack that looked to start from his brow ridge going all the way down, just a few inches from connecting to his fangs.

 _Those are huge,_ you shook your head when you notice once more that there was talking and the one holding you was still waiting for an answer.

“WELL?”

“I’m really really sorry! You can call me Whiskers, Sir!” that earned a huff from the skeleton that lowered your arm but still wouldn't let go, that was fine, your arm was in no danger of getting ripped off at least. “I’m new here and wanted to find... work?” this time you decided to look at everyone that was there, deciding to let your eyes stay with Green who was between coming to help you but by the way you were a bit calm, decided to watch you just in case you needed help with the aggressive skeleton. You didn’t even knew there could be monsters like that! Scratch your idea of everyone being nice, you most certainly needed to learn more of them.

“Yes, we were looking for someone that could help with the mansion actually” The tallest of the room spoke this time, getting the attention of the others on him while still stealing glances at you, you that was looking at your suitcase and then at the small skeleton, using your free hand to make grabby motions for it, earning a snort from the one holding hostage your stuff. “Is mostly, cleaning, laundry and from time to time cooking”

“ **WHAT?!** ”

“BUT PAPYRUS AND I CAN COOK!”

“INDEED!”

Green raised his hand to have once more their attention before sighing softly. “I know, but sometimes we all tend to work around the same time in specific days, days in which we come late” at that the four skeletons that had raised their voices quieted, of course you can feel that at least the one still holding you was not pleased with the idea, if the way he held your wrist even more tighter was of any implication. It hurt and your only way of showing discomfort was to laugh low and in a nervous way.

“Of course, once the owner of the place returns, we could talk about payment and living arrangements”

“Wait, you’re not the owner?” a shake from Green’s head and you tilted your head to the side “Is it the cool one with the leather jacket?” a soft laugh from the tallest skeleton and another shake from his head.

“No and that would be my brother, Yellow, I hope he was well behaved”

You nodded a bit, relieved also in the idea of not needing to ask that question from before in your head, and suddenly your wrist was free from the clutches of the dark version of the look a like Papyrus(you could understand trying to imitate him), crossing his arms and glaring at you. You frowned at him and then rubbed your wrist which was starting to turn into a darker color, man, you hated how easy was for your skin to  bruise, heck, even scratching yourself tended to show the marks on your skin if you weren't careful.

Being a bit childish as you were, you ended up sticking your tongue at the tall skeleton that seemed taken back by that and was reaching for you again only to have a bigger hand lay on your shoulder and pulling you softly against another body.

“Black” Green’s voice, despite being calm, held warning and the mentioned monster just made a growling noise before turning on his heels and walking out of the kitchen, not without saying:

“I WILL MOST DEFINITELY NOT ALLOW A HUMAN IN MY LIVING QUARTERS!” and with that he was out of there. There was an annoyed sigh and the other skeleton that had a hold on your suitcase, looked at you directly and despite the grin he had on his face, it seemed tense before leaving your stuff to start following the other skeleton.

There was silence for a few minutes before you coughed a bit, getting once more the attention of the others that were still there.

“Well...uhm, is there a chance I could go to the bathroom please? At least to change?” because the sticky feeling was worse now on your clothes and if you paid more attention you could even feel it on your jeans. Ugh, not a good weird.

“BUT OF COURSE HUMAN! LET ME TAKE YOU THERE” Papyrus moved towards you and with his big and cheerful smile started walking, making you smile in return before getting a hold of the suitcase, looking slightly at the other two skeletons that seemed just as edgy as the two that left but instead of wearing reds, they had blue and orange on their clothes.

“Excuse me” you said to everyone else, nodding your head. “Also, really cool clothes ya got there” you did a pistol with your free hand and a wink at the tall skeleton wearing the orange jacket with black fur on the hood, two golden fangs adorning his face, which turned to one of confusion and...was that an orange-brownish blush on his face?

You _really_ needed to learn more about monsters.

As you walked away with Papyrus, Cobalt left out a snort but was grinning widely and arms crossed over his chest, he looked at Green.

“I LIKE THEM! WITH TRAINING THEY CAN BE THE PERFECT PET!”

“THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE A PET, COBALT! THEY’RE GOING TO HELP WITH THE HOUSE, JUST AS GREEN SAID” Blue pouted when Cobalt moved his hand in a dismissive way, lifting his hand to call for him when he notice that he started to leave, only to lower it when Green shook his head a bit.

“Don't worry Blue, when Sans comes back we’ll have a better talk, ok? Now, why don't we make a good use of those tomatoes?” at the mention of the red fruit, the smaller skeleton nodded eagerly and turned once more to them, extending his hand to steal a good one from what Papyrus had separated for himself. He seemed quite content with that, making the scarred and tall skeleton shake his head in amusement.

“green... are you sure?” the mentioned skeleton turned his head, surprised, to look at the other skeleton that hadn't left yet,  Rust would usually follow his brother, just as much as Red would with Black. “can we even trust this human? isn’t ...uhm to convenient that they came here?”

Green blinked and gave the other a small, mysterious smile. “I assure you, Rust, that there is no need to worry about the human” despite not seeming content with the answer, Rust only nodded, turning around and walked out of the room.

While he was about to go in search for his brother, the sudden appearance of both Sans and Orange in the middle of the living room made him stop on his tracks.

“yo”

“sup rust”

“heya”

With a nod he started walking before something else made him stop, turning around to look at the two monsters before they left. “heads up...there's a human here” and without much of a context he shortcutted away.

Both skeletons stopped on their tracks and looked at each other, confusion clearly on their faces, a human? In the mansion? Frisk knew about the rest of skeletons so there wouldn't be much trouble for Rust to know it was them.

Was there really a human here? Why? Oh...

 _*of course…_ The shortest of the pair scratched his head and sighed.

“welp, gonna go search for green it seems”

“‘u know somethin’?”

“yep”

Orange could only lift a brow ridge at that but shrugged and went towards the kitchen along with Sans, he could hear the sound of pots and people talking, and sure enough, he found his brother and Green there, talking about what would be ideal to cook today, because no matter how much Blue loved tacos, eating it everyday was not wise and the rest of them needed variety (the others guys could only give Green a prayer for being so patient and knowing of how ,not all the foods were well made)

“PAPY! HOW WAS EVERYTHING?” Without much looking at what he was doing, Blue smashed and then started peeling of the tomato while looking at his brother, Green on the other hand coming forwards and laying his hands softly on the shortest shoulders, patting him in a good work while also giving him some pointers.

“sup bro, and everythin’ was fine, nothing new...the kid also says hi” that earned a big smile on his brother’s face and he could feel his energy returning to him, man, he sure needed that after a long day of going to do his stuff and tagging along with the ‘original’.

“green, did ‘u finally got someone to work here?”

“Ah Sans, Orange” the taller of the four nodded before looking at the smallest, answering. “Indeed, such a nice human that came to us” he clasped his hands together smiling at the owner of the mansion, who could feel himself sweat a tad bit at that, before nodding and looking around.

“so uhm, where are th-?”

“HUMAN WHISKERS! I DID NOT KNEW YOU WERE A FAN OF METTATON!”  

“He’s so cool!! Oh man Papyrus! Like...wait, you’re a fan too?!?”

“I SURE AM! NUMBER ONE IN FACT! AFTER ALL HE IS ONE OF MY DEAR FRIENDS TOO”

Sans turned around, just in time to see his brother walking in, you walking right next to Papyrus, grinning and gasping at what the tall skeleton was telling you, wearing a black t-shirt with Mettaton’s winking face at the front.

“That is so so awesome! Aaaaaaah!!” you suddenly screamed, not being able to hold it in longer, could this day get any better?!? First meeting with your number one monster star and then hearing that he also enjoys Mettaton?

Papyrus laughed and couldn't help but look pleased to know that you liked his idol too. The both of you walked into the kitchen, only to stop on your tracks when you suddenly saw two more new skeletons, not being able to help yourself in giving a step back and trying to hide behind Papyrus, only for him to go forward and give the other skeletons a big hug, first the taller one that patted his back and then the smaller one,who ended up being lifted and held by your idol.

It took you a moment to realize who the shortest was and your eyes went big. You had seen him too on the news along side not only the Ambassador but Papyrus too! It was his brother!

Shit! You stood awkwardly there for a few seconds, before gulping and giving yourself a mental push to not feel too nervous about the situation.

“Hello there!” you decided to greet them first, smiling at them before moving a few steps forward, stopping and then rubbing the tip of your fingers together only to look at each one of the skeletons in the face before noting how Papyrus was nodding his head and giving you courage to not shy away. That alone, made you straight up yourself, not realizing that everyone there looked for a moment at your chest. “It’s a pleasure to meet ya, call me Whiskers! I uhm, not sure if you’re aware of w-why I am her-” fuck, you bit your own tongue at the little stutter but it seemed to be enough to see how the smallest skeleton in the room got put down on the floor and came closer to you.

“green gave us a run of it, i mean, pretty sure i need to know as i’m goin’ to be ya boss” he looked straight at you with his white glowing pupils, as if he was checking you for something before extending his hand towards you. “name is sans, nice to meet ya, bud”

“Oh!! Nice to me-” but before you could finish what you were about to say, there was a sudden loud fart coming from between your grasped hands, making you blink for a moment, hearing a mix of snickers and low groans. And suddenly you laughed out loud, hands going towards your stomach that soon after started hurting, along with your head, it didn't help that your laugh was contagious and suddenly there were a few laughs going along with yours.

It took you a moment but you managed to calm down, wiping with your hands at the tears that you couldn’t hold, yet the smile on your face was legit and big that it hurt your face.”Oh waoh hahaha, I-I’m sorry! I never had someone do that to me! Hehe” you didn’t know why, but you wanted so badly to just hug the small skeleton in front of you, well, maybe you knew why, he had made your day even better and the more you thought about it, the more you were happy to have made it to Ebbot City.


	3. A bit of a warning. [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait more, it was killing me not post this next part. Hope ya like it! And yeah, with each chapter from now on we will get to know a bit of each skelly or two at the time and their own interactions.

After all of that was done, Sans introduced Orange to you and then made you follow him on a little tour of the place, while explaining a few rules on what and what not to do. A few of them were simple like ‘Do not go inside a room unless the owner of the room gives you permission’ and other more places that seemed to be exclusively off hand to you and sure, it made you curious as to why that was but you were not going to get in trouble, you wanted- no,  _ needed _ the job. 

After guiding you thru the first three floors of the place, Sans stopped at the end of the hall that was in the third floor, opening a door to show you one of the many guest room they had, going inside before turning around to look at you. “and this will be where you’ll be staying, sorry it ain't great bu-”

“It’s wonderful, Sans” and you weren't kidding, despite not being much beside a bed, closet and a table along with a chair, it was more than enough for you, you didn’t need much more space than that, heck! You even had a balcony that had a view of a beautiful garden. “Thank you” and you meant it, you gave him a grateful smile and tried hard not to tear up in front of your new boss, you didn’t want him to be awkward around you.

At least not yet.

“heh, no problemo bud, remember, if you ever need help with some of the residents here, don't hesitate to call me or green, got it?”

“Got it!” you gave him a thumbs up and his grin only got a bit more bigger before making motions for you to follow him again, there was still the need to sign a few papers and make sure that the way of payment was ok for the two of you.

By the time you had finished with all that, you decided to go to the kitchen and see if there was anything you needed to do there or if they needed your assistance. By the time you got there, you couldn’t help but sniff the air, it was a weird mix of smells, a bit burnt mixed in it, but then it kind of smelled good. Curious, you decided to peak from the door, blinking when you saw Blue, Green and Papyrus still there but seeming to be making the finishing touches.

“Hello again” feeling more comfortable with those three there you decided to show yourself fully before walking towards them, the smallest of the monsters coming towards you. “JUST IN TIME WHISKERS! WOULD YOU HELP WITH THE PLATES PLEASE?”

“Sure, Blue!” yes! You could help after all, that alone made you smile once more and get directions and indications as to where were the plates and other stuff you needed to bring to the dinner room. It was a bit confusing noting how there were lots of condiments that were supposed to be there. You guessed you could understand the ketchup ,mayonnaise and the mustard (despite not liking it too much), but honey? Barbeque? With a shake of your head, it was best to not dwell on those details, at least not for now.

Once everything was in its place (thanks to Papyrus pointing you out which condiment went were) you returned to the kitchen to help with what seemed to be a mix between tacos and spaghetti, it still smelt a tad burnt but eh, you had eaten similar before so you could only guess it would taste nice.

“Please, Whiskers, do come join us in the table” Green was the last one of the skeletons to be out of the kitchen when he turned to look at you, giving you a soft smile that you returned with hints of anxiety, your eyes going to all the dirty pots, pans and other stuff that had been left perhaps for later to be cleaned up.

“Thank you for the offer, Green, but I need to clean this, perhaps another time?” you just hoped you weren't being rude to him, you really liked the idea of going to eat with those that were your new ‘bosses’ but the need to see everything clean was more appealing at the time, that and perhaps you were still nervous to be around a lot of people you barely knew. Green seemed to understand and the giant skeleton nodded before excusing himself and leaving you alone in the kitchen.

Welp, it was time to start cleaning.

By the time you finished cleaning everything, you had sat down on one of the few chairs that were on the kitchen, a cup of water in your hand while listening to the chatter and bicker from the other room. It was still amazing how on your first day to a new city you had found a job that so far didn’t look that bad, the payment was really good for you too, more so if you weren't to use it for no one but yourself. Sure, cleaning was going to be a drag, but well, you were certain you could do it.

Not being able to help it, your thoughts went towards the skeleton monsters that you met today, how crazy was it that you were living on the same roof as the Mascot of Monsters and his brother? A grin was on your face and you had to use both hands to cover your face, trying to not let out another squeal at how excited that idea made you, no, bad Whiskers, you were better than that!

With a sigh, you somehow controlled that before your thoughts went towards your name, or more likely the nickname you had chosen for yourself, sure, you gave Sans your real name, but had asked to not give it to anyone else, you really didn't want anything from your past to find you and you had told as much to Sans, who didn't seemed convinced about your motives but had accepted anyways. That alone could only make you relax even more.

Resting your head on the counter, you closed your eyes and rested your hand on top of your chest, maybe that way you could heal? You could only hope by this point.

Before your thoughts took you in deeper, the sound of footsteps coming to the kitchen made you sit straight and then standing up when noticing how Blue and Papyrus were carrying empty plates, except for one that seemed to have two of those taco-spaghetti.

“HUMAN! YOU MISSED DINNER! THAT IS MOST CERTAINLY UNACCEPTABLE!”

“I’m sorry, I was really caught in cleaning the kitchen”

“WOWIE, HUMAN WHISKERS, YOU DID A GOOD JOB, EVERYTHING IS REALLY CLEANED!”

“Thank you, Papyrus, I gave it my all!” you took the empty plates from Blue’s gloved hands and started washing them, smiling when the small skeleton came to your aid, to at least dry the dishes, that was really sweet of him, and you were going to say as much but another pair of gloved hands got a hold of your shoulders and made you sit in the same place you had been before, the mentioned plate from before in front of you.

“Oh uhm , I can ea-”

“NONSENSE! IT’S JUST A FEW PLATES THAT ME AND BLUE CAN CLEAN EASILY, YOU NEED TO EAT NOW, ALSO, WE WOULD REALLY LIKE TO HEAR YOUR  OPINION ON HOW THIS MAGNIFICENT MIX OF PERFECT PLATES GO ALONG TOGETHER!”

Well, you guess that was fine, and with a nod you turned and looked at the plate for a few seconds before holding one taco-spaghetti and biting into it, not realizing that there was more than two  pairs of eye sockets on you.

The taste wasn't really that bad, you could taste that it was the meat that was burnt but it was passable, a few of the noodles were also a bit uncooked but eh, when you started cooking you had to eat it like that, it would still be uncooked from time to time but you had gotten better over time. All in all, it was fine and your stomach was kind of grateful to be filled with something else other than tomatoes and water.

“It’s really good! I actually never thought of mixing tacos and spaghetti like this! You did a really amazing job!” both skeletons made poses back to back, grins on their respective faces after finishing cleaning and drying the plates.

“IT IS GOOD TO SEE SOMEONE ELSE APPRECIATE OUR MAGNIFICENTS ABILITIES AT COOKING!”

“NYEHEHEH! THEN WE WILL LEAVE YOU TO IT , HUMAN WHISKERS, IT IS QUITE LATE FOR US AND WE MUST GO TO SLEEP TO WAKE UP EARLY”

You nodded at them, having gotten another bite of your food before taking a sip of water. “Good night you two! Rest well” they said good night in return and you were left alone once more in the kitchen, a pleasant feeling in your chest while still eating what was on your plate, extending your hand towards the bottle of condiment that had been forgotten right next to you, looking at it and grinning while pouring yourself a not so healthy amount of ketchup to the tacoghetti (yes, you had come up with that name while eating) before giving another big bite to eat, groaning in pleasure, dear stars, had it been so long since you last ate ketchup? Yeah, maybe almost a year? It had been disgusting for your family to see you drink it or heck, put it in a sandwich and eat it like that.

“I missed you so much ketchup” you sniffed at it dramatically, as if it could answer you while you petted the bottle with fondness.

“heh, didn’t realize you were a fan of ketchup, bud” the sudden voice on your side made you jump and almost fall from the chair, a bony hand grabbing at your clothes to also try to stop you from falling. Turning, you found Sans grinning at you with a bit of mischief twinkling on his eye sockets.

“Stars, Sans! Please don't scare me like that” sitting yourself right again, you put your free hand on your chest for a moment before taking the last bite of your food, looking at him.

“sorry bud, didn’t meant to make you jump out of your skin there” you choked on your food with that, getting a hold of your glass of water to drink it all before letting out a short laugh at what he just said, smile returning once more at your face.

“Hehehehe, that was really good” once finished you stood up with everything and started washing it, feeling him close by again. “Is there something you need?” you couldn’t help but ask, drying the plate and glass before looking at him once more, curiosity on your eyes before deciding to put the bottle of ketchup on the fridge.

“not really, just came to see why the light was still turned on here”

“Oh! I’m so sorr-”

“nah, don't sweat it bud” the skeleton moved his hand in a dismissive way and you relaxed at that. “also came to, uh, see if you wanted to eat something else, but guess you already had dinner huh?”

Blinking, you nodded, turning your head to the side in a confused way, you felt full with the tacoghettis and glass of water. “I did, it was really good, perhaps a bit burnt but I had waaaaay worse, so this was really nice to have, specially if it was a mix of something I never had before!” with a movement of his hand, you started to follow him out of the kitchen and walking up the stairs.

“ i see” was the only thing he said, the two of you walking silently after that for a few minutes. “ ... i said that i had no problem in keeping your name a secret but” he stopped once the two of you were on the second floor (where the skeletons rooms were at), close to the stairs to the third floor. The skeleton turned towards you and you stood still at the way those lights he had for pupils had vanished, turning in black holes that made you have chills. “if something ever happens to my family because of you...well buddy” his grin lost its happy vibe.

**_“You're gonna have a bad time”_ **

You were amazed just how you were able to not scream, only nodding and giving a squeak of a ‘Good Night’ before climbing the stairs two at the time and walking fast towards your room, closing it softly behind you.

You were sure that tonight Sans was going to haunt you in your dreams.

…

You dreamt of him dressed as the grim reaper, making puns and jokes about death. You weren't sure if it was a nightmare or not.

You also wondered if that somehow was racist?, specist? (was that even a word??) of you.


	4. A Blue-ish kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter! Hope ya like it. If you see any grammatical mistakes, please tell me, my english is not that well really!

It was already a week since you came to the mansion, having taken you around two days to get used to where everything was and three days to be able to get ‘used to’ the shenanigans not only of Mister Black and Mister Cobalt (those two were quite the skeletons alright, seriously, the two wanted to be called Masters! You weren't a maid!) but of each of their respective brothers, plus Yellow too.

Sure, you could be quite the scaredy cat but it was ridiculous how often both Red and Rust would come from behind or from the shadows and scare the living hell out of you, no matter how much you tried to tell yourself to get used to it.

And Yellow, oh, charming as he was, he was bad for your heart too, more so with how little you were used to not being flirted at all. Sure, you had people flirt or sweet talk you, but as awkward as the human being you were, you would either evade that type of things or laugh it up, say something nice and then be gone to never see that person again.

It sucked that Yellow lived with you and sure, you could've told him to stop but...it had been nice the first days of just him flirting with you, it made you feel good.

But then team R & R (as you would call in your mind both Red and Rust) caught on to it and now between the scares, there was flirting in the middle...and you were sure you even saw the trio making bets. You could only hope it was of something else and not you-related.

For now you were happy, mostly because the five trouble makers were on their respective works along with Green, Orange and Papyrus, leaving only Blue and Sans on the mansion.

Well, Blue made his presence clear, with Sans you weren't sure where he was(or if you wanted to know, he still gave you chills everytime you were alone with him), last time you saw the monster was in the morning, around five am (because you decided to start at that time, something that at least gave you points with Black and Cobalt) when you were making your way towards the kitchen to make some tea for yourself, you got a ‘little’ spooked when you saw the head of the mansion cradling his cup of coffee,pupils gone, nodding at your greeting before saying he needed to go somewhere, his empty cup the only evidence that he had been there a few seconds ago.

You had to admit it was pretty neat that they could teleport from A to B, if only R & R would stop scaring you, you wouldn't dislike it that much.

With a sigh, you turned towards the other resident who had taken everything out for the cookies you were about to try to make for the first time in your life.

“Ready Blue?!” You exclaimed, eager and energetic, making the monster nod , blue glowy pupils turned stars shining even more.

“READY AS YOU ARE WHISKERS!”

“LET’S DO THIS!” you weren't much to up the volume of your voice since you were a teen, but stuff like this would make you break your ‘cool’ and just go all out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

At first he had decided to go once more to the lab, to finish the project he had started but after drinking his coffee, he told himself to stop, go to the library and read something.

It was that way he woke up a few hours later, book about jokes opened and laying on his chest. Sans felt better, well not too much but it was at least a good nap without the usual nightmares. He wasn't really one to dream much, so when he kind of remembered it, it made him laugh lowly; it had been a dream about his brother, Blue, Cobalt, Black and you, one in which the five of you had been trying to make a cake and so far the kitchen had turned into a war zone, everything was a mess and the cake? Salty.

Too salty.

Speaking of you, it had already been a week since you showed up and started working for them, he had to admit that the place looked better with no clothes or socks or any kind of trash everywhere, and sure, his bro and the other clean maniacs tried hard to maintain it as clean as possible but having four and a half slobs, a huge place to live and work, made it hard to clean it all the time.

So yeah, you were real handy in all that, cooking was still something you hadn't tried yet, because no matter the time, it was usually just you cooking for one or one of the ‘chefs’ was in the house to cook.

You did said your skills in the kitchen were a so-so, but still there was something there to try and taste it, by Asgore’s bear, there was even a bet going on about it! How good would you really be and if when where you going to have the kitchen for yourself when everyone was there.

While walking down the stairs, a sugary smell could be felt on the first floor, mixed with a bit of burnt... were you making something? Wasn't Blue here too? Curiosity and wariness came to him and without much thought took a shortcut outside the kitchen door, worry that he couldn't hear Blue’s voice, only mumbling.

“kid? u in there?” He walked towards the mumbling and couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw Blue next to you, looking at his phone.

“Hmmm I think is time to take them out Blue”

“Are you sure? Here says it should be another 15 minutes” Sans blinked in surprise at how the taller skeleton in the room was really quiet. He decided to just keep quiet and look at them, seeing as neither of them had notice he was there.

“I wouldn't ... _ crust _ most of the time the recipes”

The giggles from the two of you made Sans lift a brow ridge, had you always been doing puns? It looked like it because Blue didn't sound surprised.

“ You're just too  _ salty _ to wait more time”

“...how can you come up with those fast?’

“You kind of get the  _ dough  _ of it”

A snort and laughter followed before you stood up abruptly and pointed at the oven “ I'm taking those cookies out!”

“NO! IS TOO SOON STILL!”

“They're going to burn!”

“DON'T!”

There was a sudden struggle to who could get to the gloves first, Blue keeping a good hold of you while also trying to get to them, it was amusing to no end, heck, Sans even took pictures( and recorded a bit of it) before making himself present by turning the oven off and taking the tray of cookies out with his magic.

“SANS! WHY? THEY ARE STILL NOT DONE!”

“sup buds, and guess i was a little impatient myself” he gave you a wink while Blue was huffing and going on about everyone being impatient. You could only give him a big grateful smile before taking hold of the tray with the gloves and let it rest until they were cold enough to eat.

After that it took at least half an hour to make a pouty Blue into a happy one, more so, when the cookies in the end didn't turn out to be too bad, Sans had to admit that they tasted really good(despite being just a tad bit more sweet). When he was about to say as much, he saw how you cut in half one of the cookies to share it with Blue, the monster in question looking grateful before munching on it.

Oh, right, Blue couldn't eat much sugary stuff.

“u k with just a half, bud? there's more ya two did”

“I'm fine with this, I get ...uhm…” you made a face and moved your hand towards Blue who gave his cellphone without much looking at it, still munching on his half of the cookie, only blinking when he looked at the smaller monster in the room lift a brow ridge in question, ending in him just shrugging. It kind of turned into an hour and half of bonding between him and the human, to the point that he could trust his cellphone to you (which kind of made Blue grin internally at Sans’ confusion, because everyone knew he rarely gave up his piece of technology to anyone, heck his brother rarely would touch it!)

“Pall? Uh I have no idea how to use that in a sentence” you whispered before erasing the tab and returned the cell to its rightful owner. “ T-the thing is, I'm not really one to eat something too sweet either, it kind of makes it difficult to stomach” you ended up explaining how the sugar made you feel again, because you had told Blue about it when he told you first about his ‘sugar problem’ but didn't want to change the recipe because his brother loved sweet stuff to no end.

And that was  _ sweet  _ of him (heh, you high fived yourself mentally for that pun when you thought about it) so of course you had told him about your little problem with sugar.

“well  _ pall _ ” Sans started, making both you and Blue snickered, in turn ending in him smiling. “ it tastes really good, ya both did good” at hearing that, you raised your hand towards Blue and he in return high fived you, grinning at a job well done.

“I'LL GO AND PACK THIS SO THEY CAN BE PRESERVED BETTER” nodding, you went in search of a plate to help, not before grabbing another cookie and giving it to Sans, who laughed lowly and thanked you with a wink. Once the cookies were protected and placed in a safe place, you moved to put away the already washed utensils the both of you had used during the baking, humming a tune that the taller skeleton in the room had put a while before, mentioned monster’s eye lights shining with recognition before searching the song on his cellphone to put it on at full volume.

‘Better when I’m dancin’’ started playing and you couldn’t help but start lowly singing a bit of the lyric, turning and grabbing Blue’s hand before making him dance with you, earning a laugh from your partner that tried to keep up with you before going a part to do his own dance moves. You snapped your fingers along the song before turning to look at Sans that had been looking in amusement at the two of you.

“Come on~” you made a few jumping steps and grabbed his hand, making the shorter skeleton shakes his head, though he didn’t move away and swayed a little in his place, looking ashamed but enjoying himself, that only made you grin at him and made him twirl in his place, laughing at his surprised expression, before he too laughed a bit, the song coming to an end quite fast for your taste.

“Thanks again,Sans”

“hm? no need to thank me bud, it was quite...the  _ move _ ya got going there” that earned a snort and a shake of your head before taking out from the fridge a bottle of ketchup and passing it to him, before serving both Blue and you a glass of cold milk.

“THANK YOU WHISKERS!” you gave him a thumbs up before drinking a bit of your milk, tilting you head to the side in a thinking way. “WHAT’S WRONG?”

“Just thinking what to cook for the three of us today actually, we got distracted with the cookies and sure, they came out good but we need something more sustainable” you didn’t notice how both monsters looked at each other, it seemed that Blue was on the bet of your cooking somehow and despite him having enjoyed the baking with you, he really wanted to have a go at how it would turn out if you cooked anything.

“I’M SURE YOU’LL COME UP WITH SOMETHING!” You lifted your eyes from the glass of milk you had been staring to smile at Blue, only to jump slightly at seeing  **that** once more, behind both Blue and Sans, looking at the skeletons with a fondness despite it’s face being a bit melted. You actually started seeing  **that** a few days ago, while cleaning one of the spaces that looked like a library, it had been standing close to a window, looking outside, admiring it, and sure, the first thought that had come to your mind had been ‘haunted mansion’ followed later by how it looked so sad and depressed.

At that time a book had slipped from your hands while trying to put it back, making it turn around to look at you, only to have the two of you jumping in place, before it disappeared into nothingness.

After that you would see it from time to time, following one or another skeleton, sometimes shaking its head or looking mad, heck, you could even swear that there was more than one of it around, mostly because there tended to be a color change in some part of its body but...well, you weren't that sure, you had been having problems with your eyes, so yeah, perhaps once you got payed you would go have them checked out and perhaps get some glasses on the process.

“Thanks Blue” it was with that, both of the skeletons excused each other, one to re-calibrate his puzzles while the other went to work again, leaving you alone with  **that** who waved goodbye at the skeletons, earning a soft coo from you at how adorable that had been, of course your actions would get a reaction, making it turn around to look at you with curiosity before moving towards you. “H-Hello?” you asked, not being able to help put your back towards the counter, blinking at it before it stopped moving, tilting its head to the sides before moving its hand in a ‘hi’, earning a shaky giggle out of you. “H-Hi! Ok, uhm whoa...so you are real” that seemed to make the creature in front of you make a snort like action, making a so-so with their hands.

“Whut?” like it wasn't really real? “Oh my stars, did my sniffing at paint days have finally come to haunt me?” that earned a lifted ‘eyebrow’ from it, and you huffed, covering a bit of your face with one of your hands. “Look, it’s a silly story for another time, the thing is...you are here, right?” it seemed to think for a moment before shrugging, as if coming to a conclusion before nodding, ok, so you were not losing your head, good. “Ghost?” a shake of its head “Hmmm...I would like to keep questioning you but...I need to cook... do you uhhm... have something in mind?” that just now made you facepalm into your forehead at how stupid it was to ask somet-one, someone, that most likely couldn’t eat. And they looked amused before shaking their head and with that disappearing once more, leaving you this time alone.

“Great, either I’m losing my shit...or there is someone just here haunting the place” scratching at your head, you just shook it, let out a soft groan and decided to go check on the fridge, see if something came to mind that would be a great meal for the other two monsters.

You didn’t realize that during all that, someone had been watching you.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“Green is a Saint” you whispered this to yourself while checking on the notebook that had the mentioned monster’s writing in it. It had been an hour since you started cooking and sure, you were no expert on it but you could do a good meal, the deal was, this were monster  _ skeletons _ , anything that had no magic infused in it would just pass their bones, so of course they had to eat something that had magic in it.

Thank the god damn stars that Green not only left  _ how _ to infuse magic to the ingredients, but there were already a few monster products around the kitchen, that and this little bottles of different colors that more than likely was magic. And like the curious human you were by nature, you had uncapped one of the bottles, the one that was a pretty orange like color, and pouring just a bit of it in a teaspoon, you stuck it on your mouth without much thought, you had heard that monster food wasn't bad for humans, so why not magic being the same?

You were suddenly bombarded with happy thoughts, no, happy memories, more so about your childhood. It almost made you drop the bottle but you got a firm hold of it, wide eyes staring at it in amazement before capping it once more and putting away the rest of bottles were you found them, if magic was going to give you this kind of feelings,especially ones like this, you were definitely using it today!

Heck, you even felt braver, to the point that you felt capable to do what was on your mind for cooking.

That and you were soooo thanking Green once he returned home! He was going to get extra cookies, you were going to make sure of that!

So by the time you were giving the finishing touches to the three plates, the clearing of a throat made you blink and turn just in time to see Blue peeking his head, Sans also being there, but resting on the frame of the door, not so subtle if the way the taller’s pout towards him was of any indication.

“Hello again! Are you two hungry? It’s almost done! Man, it was quite an experiment, let me tell ya!” you couldn’t help but start rambling about what was coming to your mind, which was a bit odd, mostly because you tended to do this when nervous, and you were sure you were not one tad bit nervous!...Well, perhaps a bit, but it wasn't much to instigate this kind of blabbing from you. “Ah, but it’s not like I’m going to give you something that will hurt you or make you ill! No no no no, none of that! Just, Green left this notebook” you grabbed it and walked towards the two monsters, both of them looking amused at how you were acting.

You opened the notebook and showed it to Sans, who took it and inspected it, nodding his head once he notice the instructions left. “See? Isn’t that amazing?! He left it so easy that even someone like me can do it” you grinned and turned around to turn off the fire, not noticing the way Blue had frowned at your words.

“whiskers, u seem really happy, what’s uh...whats’ up?”

“The ceiling!” you answered without hesitation, laughing right away and turning around to see how Sans was grinning at you and Blue did a roll of his glowly pupils but looked entertained. “But uh, I’m not sure myself, perhaps it has to do with the magic I drank? Ate?” you rubbed your chin before taking back the notebook, turning around to put it back in its place.

“magic?...oh ,kid, you didn’t” the small monster walked towards the drawer were the bottles of magic where. “how much ya drank, bud?”

“Just a teaspoon, it was quite nice, you know? Like, it made me feel really happy” you decided to serve a plate for each one of you. “It was an orange one by the way!” with that you got help from the other monster to put the table, taking the plates to their respective spots.

“heh, of course it would make ya happy, that’s pap’s magic”  by the way Sans’ voice sounded it seemed as if hadn’t be bad what you d- “but uh, next time do try not to try more than a teaspoon, ok? it’s true monster food isn't bad for humans but magic pure like this can be too much for one like ya”

You stood next to the table, listening to what your boss was telling you before nodding once he appeared on the dinner, sitting in his place and blinking at what was in front, tilting his head in a bit of confusion.

“WHISKERS, IS NOT THAT I WANT TO BE RUDE, BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU FRIED A WHOLE POTATO AND SERVED IT AS SUCH” Blue was poking a bit at his plate, frowning, trying to see what was special about the plate. You sat in the middle of both Sans and Blue once you returned with a bottle of ketchup, mayonnaise and what seemed to be cutted in long and thin slices of onions, letting out a little laugh at what Blue said.

“ It does look like that, doesn't it? No, where I’m from, that would be called ‘Filled Potato’, Papa Rellena, its smashed potato filled with meat, egg, tomato and raisins, everything minus the raisins cut into little pieces” you kept on explaining while the two monsters looked at the plate with curiosity, Blue being the one to cut in half mentioned food and gasp with surprise when indeed he saw the interior, it almost looked like what he would use to make his tacos, so without much thought took a fork of it and put in his mouth.

“H-How does it taste? I...there was still more stuff that needs to have but I worked with what I got and remembered” you felt nervous, putting on top of your own food a good portion of ketchup before Sans could get a definite hold of it and drank from it. “Oh! You can also eat it with the onions! Its like a side dish? No, more like a sauce? Ok no, it’s a salad, there, I said it” you grinned looking how Sans decided to taste a bit of the food before putting ketchup on top of it.

“Uh...guys?” the silence that the two made after tasting it made you felt nervous, more so when their sets of pupils suddenly disappeared. “Oh no, is it that disg-”you jumped on your sit when Sans pupils turned into little stars and Blue’s were bigger, straightening your back when both monsters seemed to ignore their forks and went full on with their hands.

A loud ugly laugh escaped you at what you were seeing, all your body shaking while you hugged yourself and shaking your head. Unbelievable! You really couldn’t believe what you were seeing.

“ **It’s really good!** ” the two said at the same time once they finished one of their portions, this time Sans pouring ketchup on the next filled potato to eat it, slower this time, rolling his eyes when he saw the disgusted face his companion made. “hey, they have ketchup on theirs too”

“WHICH I MOST DEFINITELY DO NOT APPROVE! WHY WOULD YOU COVER SUCH A MAGNIFICENT TASTE WITH THAT??”

“I love ketchup, it’s like the ultimate sauce! I know its not good to hide the flavor of other foods but ketchup has its own taste that just…”you move your hand in a circle, trying to explain better “it's just that good, I can't explain its magnificence, Blue” Sans raised a closed fist towards you and it took you a moment before you realized what he wanted to do and fist bumped him in return, mouth open in astonishment but excited to have gotten to do such a ‘bro moment’ with your boss.

That at least made you feel just a bit less nervous around him...well, maybe not, but you would just have to see the next time the two of you were alone.

Speaking of alone, it just suddenly made you realized that today had been a ‘Blue Day’ which made you smile while eating, looking at the mentioned skeleton with a sense of friendship, sure, during the whole week you had been interacting with everyone, but doing something like baking had made you feel that you got to know just a bit better Blue, like how he enjoyed doing puzzles in which tended to consist in answering some kind of quizzes he would do, something related with buttons and how that would make you go to the ‘next level’, now, you weren't that good with puzzles but the idea to see cool stuff he built had made you accept his request to try them during the weekend.

Then the baking! He was actually pretty good with that kind of things, thought he did tend to leave or add more than what was suggested on the recipe, but with you helping him out, it had turned out well in the end, if you believed what Sans had said about the cookies.

Thinking about Sans, your eyes moved towards him, only to move away quickly when they met the monster’s pupils, making you shiver slightly, shit, the way you looked made it seem as if you were conspiring against him, right? Fuck, that was totally not the case.

While you were mentally screaming at yourself, Sans was still looking at you, mistrust still painted on his eyelights but something akin to amusement showing itself there too, you were indeed a curious human, one he wanted to get to know, to decipher their mind, see their true intentions, because most humans were like that, they weren't nice or kind, and sure, so far you seemed like that.

But for how much longer?

He was hoping Green was right about his choice, he didn’t want to put anyone in danger.

By the time the three of you finished eating, you excused yourself to start cleaning the plates, thought Blue had refused and said that mentioned activity could be done with the three of you, so it was no surprise to have the three of you again in the kitchen, you washing and giving them to dry to Blue while Sans sat on the chair there and slept , making the taller monster shake his head and mumble about lazy monsters not wanting to help at all.

“Maybe he had a bad night?” you mused, turning once everything was washed to look at your boss, tilting your head to the side. “I...uhm, I used to be like that when my insomnia attacked” you lowered the tone of your voice, looking at Blue who was staring at the sleeping monster. “I think he should go to sleep on his room, right?”

Thought, you didn’t want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful at the moment.

“I GOT IT” when you saw Blue go towards Sans, you moved your hands to the sides, only to blink in astonishment at how first, Sans didn’t woke up and second, Blue was carrying him bridal style, as if he didn't weight anything.

Well, they were made of bones, so you guessed they shouldn’t weight that much. Perhaps when the time comes when you have a better relation with the others, you should try lifting them up and see if they weighted or not.

Blue directed his pupils towards you and smirked at your surprise, only making you pout and feel your cheeks heat a bit at his expression. “I’ll take him to his room” the monster lowered his voice and when he saw you nod he started walking towards Sans room.

You sighed once the two were out of the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall.

Huh, guess time did went by fast when you were enjoying yourself, it was around this time that Papyrus and Black were the first to come home first. You guessed you should make sure everything was cleaned in the living room and bathroom, despite cleaning it already in the morning, you knew Black at least would judge with a critical eye what you had done so far.

And you really did not want to get yelled at, it had been a good day after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! I hope it didn't seem to forceful the ending, it was really hard trying to end this chapter but at the same time I didnt want to cut it into parts.
> 
> Also, who would you like to see next? Tell me a pair of skellies so they can interact with Reader/Whiskers!


	5. A pawsible furrriend? [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I actually had this chapter written but I wanted to post an even longer one but I couldn't continue longer than to that point and felt that it was best to leave it like this! 
> 
> Hopefully I will try to post soon if possible!

You couldn’t help the twitch that was going on in your lower eyelid, it had been around two minutes since it started and you weren’t sure what was the cause of it. Perhaps the step by step to how to properly wash, dry and fold clothes that was given to you by Black was what started it?

Or maybe it was your new buddy, Flubber; you named them that because it made you remember the cute green goo of the movie with how they looked like and even sometimes would move fast if something seemed to excite them,  who had decided to start looming around at night in your room, which would make you only anxious and nervous to not sleep while they were still there, you still didn’t knew what they were and that alone scared you.

So yeah, perhaps stress or tiredness.

“Why do you even have different brands? Can’t you have the same and done?” you rubbed your eye before rolling them at the ridiculous steps you had to follow for everyone's clothes. You understood why for the ones that had fur on the hood, heck, even the leather that some of them wore, but each having a brand of detergent and softener made no sense to you! The other more normal clothes could well use the same brands! Why did you got the luck to have, it seems, picky monsters?

“Calm down...it just clothes, nothing muc- what’s that?” you were making sure that there was nothing in the pockets of Black’s pants when you saw it, white hair.

No, it was fur.  

Tilting your head to the side, you moved your hand over the fur and blinked before you felt one of the hairs a bit thicker than others, making you open your eyes more before looking around, how could that be?!?

You couldn’t have possible missed it, right? This was a  **cat** ’s fur and you were 100% sure because that thicker one was a whisker. You didn’t know the monsters had pets! Heck, you had like a sixth sense for felines! It didn’t matter were they where or what they were doing, your eyes would always go towards the cat, even if the place was dark.

“Hold on, hold on” you stopped yourself, frowning before giving yourself a little slap on the forehead, if someone could read your mind, they could of probably thought you were specist, how? Simple, this could might as well be monster fur, for all you know, perhaps Black was hanging out with other monster.

“A short fluffy monster maybe?”  you whispered before shaking your head, no, it was no time to think about that, for now you started taking the fur off of the monster’s clothes, making sure to do the same with the other’s clothes, just in case you saw more of it.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

After finishing and delivering almost everyone’s clothes to their respectives doors, you couldn’t help but make Black’s the last one, you know, because you were a curious creature and just wanted to satiate that curiosity of yours. That and perhaps have a reason to be kind of friends with Black? He did seemed against you at the beginning and still does after almost three weeks of you being there,  which only made you nervous whenever he was inspecting your work, because, despite what Sans told you, you really wanted to be on everyone’s good side!

Just as you were perhaps thinking on leaving the basket of clothes to the side and resign yourself as to not know the true behind the fur (you did have places to go and clean, stupid place had to be HUGE) the sudden hand on your elbow made you scream and if it weren't for that hand still holding you, you would’ve thrown the basket in the air.

The snickers coming from behind you made you growl a little, feeling your face hot with embarrassment that once more, Red had got you.

And how did you know it was him and not Rust? The shorter skeleton was the only one from Team R & R that would touch you, Rust tried once but that only ended in you  flinging a pot full of (thankfully) cold water at him on accident. After that it seemed that the scares on the kitchen had stopped and Rust never made an attempt to touch you again, Red on the other hand…

“Whyyyyyyy?” you whined at the small skeleton, frowning at his cackling, grabbing the basket harder now and full on facing him.

“aaaw, what’s wrong, sweetheart? a lil scare won't harm ya” he smirked at you, hiding his hands on his pockets of his now washed jacket, which actually smelled good now that you were close to him, you weren't going to lie, you wanted to smother your face in the fur once more. With a huff and a shake of your head you decided to leave the basket on the floor.

“One day I’m gonna have a heart attack, and it’s gonna be ya fault!” you stuck your tongue out at him, which only ended in him snickering. “But uh...leaving that aside, did you needed anything from me?” you would always ask this question to whoever came to seek you, it didn’t matter if Tema R & R did it regularly, they would always either want something or just shrug and disappear once again.

And it didn’t surprise you when Red just shrugged, still grinning at you and looking at the basket you had just left next to the door. “not really, jus’ wanted ta see mah fave human...you ah, ya leaving boss clothes huh?”

You nodded and before something else left your mouth, you couldn’t help but remember that,  _  oh yeah, Red is Black’s brother! _  Looking at the small skeleton, you couldn’t help but make your eyes big, clasping your hands togethers in a type of prayer, which the noise had made the monster slightly jump (HAH! You had finally got him in a way! It felt good) before looking at you weirdly.

“You’re Mister Black’s brother!”

“uh yeh?”

“Do ya know by any chance if he has a cat??” you hoped you weren't being rude by asking that or that you were putting your nose in someone's business.

“oh... yeh he does” he answered, looking relieved, as if he had thought you were going to ask something else. “wanna check the fluff out, huh?”

“Oh my stars, we can go check them out?” your mouth was open wide and the skeleton laughed a bit, before closing your mouth with one of his fingers, making you feel embarrassed but smiling at him. “S-sure, please! But uh...how? I mean, I should at least get consent from Mister Black to go in his room” you paused for a moment, your hand going towards your mouth in a thoughtful thinking. “The cat  **is**  in his room, right?”

“yeh and don’t worry ‘bout his consent, ya with me, sweetheart”  he winked at you and well, you guessed that was more than enough to have permission to go inside his brother’s room.

“Ok then! I do have a bit of time before I go and start the cleaning on the first floor” you answered, feeling your whole body vibrate with excitement. It seemed that it was visible because Red only laughed lowly, extending his hand to get a hold of your waist, making you jump at his boldness, lifting an eyebrow in question. “Is this necessary to go inside? I don't think we can both fit threw the door like this” you smiled a bit at that.

“nah , takin a shortcut, can’t go inside the boss’ room without the key” you blinked at that, opening your mouth to ask why his brother would have the door locked, but the sudden weightless feeling you got made you close your mouth, a hand flying to get a tight hold of Red’s jacket.

And it only lasted a second, but to you it seemed like it was way longer than that. “heh, not such a fan of the shortcut huh?”

“Nope” you couldn’t help but use Red as a stool and rest on him for a few more seconds, feeling your throat close and then open to let a bit of vile in it before you gulped it done, making a face and gagging at that, but you refused to throw up. You felt Red’s hand rub your back and you couldn’t help but be grateful for that sweet gesture before finally giving the two of you space.

“Oh woah…” you blinked and looked around, you had thought that every bedroom was the same size as yours, clearly that was not true, at least in Black’s case, his room was big enough that you were sure you could still dance in the middle and have space to make some sick moves...if you could make them of course.

Before you could think of other possible things to do with lots of space, the ‘meow’ you heard made you stop and turn, covering your face to gasp at the magnificent animal that was in front of you.

“Black has a fuckin’ turkish angora cat” you whispered, your hands lowering to go to your chest, simply in awe before walking towards the cat slowly, as to not scare it, the feline sitting on top of the bed, looking at you with what looked to be curiosity.

“this is doomfanger, sweetheart. the boss most ‘precious thing’ in life” you weren't looking at Red but you were sure he did an pupil roll with his hands raised to quote those words, only making you grin while extending your hand and letting the feline sniff you, to see if you were fit to pet him or not.

“Awww, you jelly of the sweet king?”

“king? ha! barely ,no, i just don't get you why go for this sack of fur and fleas when dogs are way better, they’re even loyal”

“Pfffft, we have a dog lover here~ and don't be rude! Doomfanger is not a sack of fleas, he looks so majestic with his fur combed” mentioned cat had given you approval to pet him and so you did, you pet him in the places you knew a cat would enjoy and in seconds you had a fluffy purring pillow on your lap, your hands not stopping the attentions.

“...i never seen the fluff warm up so fast with others, you one of them cat whisperers or somethin’?” Red joked, coming forward and sitting right next to you on top of the bed, hands on his pockets while looking at the cat turn and rub itself on you.

“I wish, no, I think it’s just a thing really, not with all of them of course, but some of the animals realize when someone is good or not, depending on the intentions”

“pfffft yeh right, this fluff just knows when someone or something is warm to use as a pillow” at that you stuck your tongue at him, making Red’s grin become wider while he decided to take advantage of the situation and move himself to end up resting his head on your lap, sharing the space with the cat, who seemed happy and started nosing at the monster’s head. “no, shu ya sack of fluff, it’s mah time now”

“Aww, are ya secretly a cat, Red?” you teased him, noting with enjoyment how his face turned a colorful red, ending in you blushing a bit, so far this was the closest he has come to you, and sure, it was making you nervous but you couldn’t help feeling a bit happy to get along with someone else aside from Blue, Green or Papyrus. Smiling a bit you decided to pet his skull, scratching softly.

The purr that came from him made you stop and look at him with big eyes before your smile grew bigger. “Oh my stars...you  _ purr _ ???” you whispered, making the mentioned noise stop an the now stuttering and blushing monster use his hoodie to hide his face.

“n-no! i h-had somethin’ in mah throat! that’s all!” he sat right again and coughed, not looking at you. “i think it’s time ta leave the fluff”

At that you couldn’t help but feel sad, looking at the cat that had ended up climbing your shoulders and was still purring and closing its eyes, as if it was about to sleep on your neck. “Awwww, but…” you sighed, yeah, guess you couldn't stay all day there petting and loving the heck out of Doomfanger. “I wonder why Mister Black doesn't let Doomy out of his room, he doesn’t look to be able to destroy anything inside this place”

“we uh...we didn’t want ya ta meet him, didn’t know if you were going to dislike the fluff or not”

“Huh? But I love animals, heck I would never hurt one! They are WAY better than human company, believe me” you scratched Doom’s chin and the purring would go a bit louder at that, making you smile. “I would know” you whispered the last part, humming lowly at the feline that decided to rub his cute nose against your cheek, not realizing the frown on Red’s face.

“Anyway, I guess we should start heading out,huh? I hope Mister Black starts letting King Doomfanger out more, it would make my day a lot~”

“aww, don't i make your day, sweetheart?” Red asked, looking how you gently lowered the cat on the bed and gave it a last pet before walking towards the door and extended your hand towards him.

“All of you make my day, Red, I’m happy to be working and living here with all of you”

While you talked, you hadn’t heard the door behind you start to open, you were busy trying to explain to the monster in front of you how you felt while also waiting for him to come closer and take that ‘shortcut’ already.

“AHA! I KNEW IT!! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM YOU UNWORTHY HUMAN?!?” Black’s sudden shout plus the hard swing of the door was the only warning you had before getting hit hard on the back of your head by mentioned door.

The only thing on your mind at that moment was how screwed you were before blacking out.

 

=-=-=-=-=0x0=-=-=-=-=

 

_ “Come here sweetie” a sweet voice called out for you, making you smile big and run to the arms of the woman you loved dearly, giggling and rubbing your face against her belly before lifting your head to look at her, smiling bigger when she smiled at you. “Did you had a good day at school?” _

_ “I did! Today we learned how to add numbers and! And!” you were young , perhaps five, six max. “And I was good at it too!” that seemed to make the woman smile bigger before giving your forehead a kiss, making you giggle more before moving away from her to start explaining your day and what kind of homework you had. _

_ “Y̛o͞u͏ ̷lo͡ok͜ s̛o h͜ap̵p͠y he̸r̶e, ̨c͘hild.̵” _

_ It was sudden but the pull had made you realized you stopped being the child, blinking and looking around before stopping on the figure of what looked to be a skeleton, one that in your mind told you it was your ghostly friend, ‘Flubber’. _

_ “I really had a good childhood” you smiled, looking once more at the scene, only to see it change to a you a few years older, watching tv while half asleep, laying next to the woman that was scratching lazily at your back. “I loved when there was no homework, I would stay like this for a while, enjoying it” _

_ “If͢ I ma̶y a͡sk,͝ wh̛o įs t̨h̕i̸s w̧o͏man ̷you͝'r͏e şo̶ ̵fo͝nd͘ of?” _

_ “My mom” you walked towards your companion and tilted your head to the side. “This is my first time seeing you in my dreams...or actually talking” you knew you were dreaming the moment you got pulled out. “You are real, right?” _

_ Flubber laughed lowly at that and rested a hand on your shoulder, making you smile at how firm it felt. “I ̵ex͢is͏t̶, y̕e͞t̵ I̷ do n͞ot ͢at t҉h͢e ͡s͜a̕me͟ ̛t̨im̕e,̷ ̵i̵t's̷ q̧ui̡te̵ ͡t͢he ordeal,̷ r҉e̴all͡y.̵” _

_ “Is there anyway I can help you? Or at least make you happy?” the worry on your voice didn’t go unnoticed but the creature in front of you just shook his head, his once firm appearance started to melt away, slowly disappearing into the floor. “Wait! Don't go yet!” you knelt and tried to get a hold of him, grasping what looked to be a hand with a hole in the middle of the palm. “You didn’t told me if you have a name!” _

_ “M̵̧̳̥̮̦y̖̲̞̰̗̫ ̴̝̦͓̼̭̮n̴̦̤̮͍a͏̜͙͇͉̙̠m̯͎̦̥̯e̤̩͓̹ ̴̥̰͇̳̣̹̭̳i̼̳͖s̲̬̼͇͝…” the more you tried to hear him, the static noise you had been hearing his voice became even more louder than before. _

_ “G̶̷̡̱̳̗͎̜̘̻̟͔̘͔̬̦̭̠̖͎̕͟a̴̛͓̙͍̙̫̞̗͙̘̥̳̼̠͔s̸̢̢͕̠̰͇͈̣͘t̸̡͠͏̠̙̤̰͖̟̯e̵̤͚͙̗̳͕̲̹̣̳̬͍̥͈̹̲͚͖̳͞ṟ̨͉͖͙̭͠” _

 

=-=-=-=-=0x0=-=-=-=-=

 

“Do stay calm now, you two, Whiskers is fine, no need to fret”

“BUT GREEN! THEIR SOUL IS OUT! WITH HUMANS ISN’T THAT BAD?? MORE SO IF THEY AREN’T WAKING UP??” your hand twitched at the loud noise coming from somewhere around you. It was hard to open your eyes, no, to move your body fully, what was going on?

“I assure you, Blue, they will be fine, look, it has started gaining it’s color once more”

“that is something odd, isn’t tho? i never saw a soul go from its normal color to a darker version of it and then return to its original as fast as this one”

“We can’t really explain it fully, after all human Souls are so unique” you felt something being pushed towards your chest and suddenly you could move again, not realizing you had even been breathing so low, that the sharp intake made you gasp and cough, holding your hand towards where you felt your heart beat fast.

Once you opened your eyes, you had to blink a few times before realizing that Blue, Green and Orange were there. When had they come back? They had said earlier in the morning that they were going to go shopping and then go to a friends house, so it was only you, Red and Black that had stayed at home that day.

“Ugh...my heart feels like it’s about to explode” you said between a few deep breaths before feeling yourself be hugged by Blue.

“I’M SO GLAD YOUR OK, WHISKERS!!”

“Hey...I’m sorry?...I’m not sure what happened aside from getting hit in the head by the dang door” you admitted, hugging Blue in return while you moved yourself to sit on the bed you had been put on.

You looked around before you realized it was your room.

“Where is Red and Mister Black?” you let out a whimper when a hand rested on the back of your head, making  you tense and try to get away from the pain. “Ow, please don't, it hurts”

“Sorry, Whiskers, this will take just a moment, please do bare with it” Green’s voice was one full of care and you being one to dislike pain for long periods of time only nodded a bit and let the hand once more lie on top of the area that was hurting the most.

“ya really have a thick skull, kiddo” Orange had decided to talk this time, making his brother snicker a bit at that before letting go of you. “ya weren't bleeding or anythin’ when we got red’s call”

“Red called you?” you closed your eyes and shivered when Green’s hand combed your messy hair before letting go and patting your shoulder, nodding and smiling at you.

“yeah, was quite scared too even if he wasn’t admitting it...tho i would of been the same if your soul suddenly comes out of your body”

“My soul? ...Oh! Yeah, I remember reading about it last year, it’s like the culmination of our being, right?” your hand rubbed at the spot that used to be delicate, giving Green the thumbs up when you couldn’t feel anymore pain. “It was quite the topic of that year really”

It suddenly hit you and you couldn't help rest your hand on top of your chest. “Was I dying?” You looked at the monsters in front of you and perhaps your expression was one of nervousness because they looked worried.

“No, nothing of the sorts, Whiskers, it is unheard of, but some souls, more humans than anything really, get out and float around for a time, I believe this is what you would call that ‘out of body’ experience, all ‘spiritual’ and such, right?”

Blinking, you nodded, that actually made sense if you think about it.

“Huh, guess there is always something new to try, huh?” You tried to see the good side of it and Blue grinned at that.

“LIFTING YOUR OWN  _ SPIRIT _ , THAT'S GOOD!” the groan that both Orange and Green let out made you laugh and that seemed to be the end of it.

“I should probably find Mister Black and Red and apologize for the scare and intruding his room”

“right, what were ya doin’ in the edgelord’s room, kiddo?”

“Praising King Doomfanger of course, I found fur on one of Black’s pants and I just kinda knew he had a cat? I have this weird sense for it... I wanted to see him and when I went to leave his clothes, Red found me and confirmed me about the cat, telling me it was ok to go in his brother’s room so we ...uuuh…” you scratched the back of your head, trying to remember the word. “ ‘shortcutted’ our way inside? Yeah, that’s the word” you were smiling but it slowly fell when you saw the others expressions.

Opening your mouth to ask if everything was ok, the door to your room suddenly opened with a bang making you jump in your bed, eyes going wide when you saw Black, full on glaring at you and walking towards you.

“I'm so s-” before you could even say anything, something fluffy and hairy was put on your face, making your hands go and get a hold of what was still on your face.

It started purring in your hands and you gasped, lowering the purring Doomfanger to your lap and petting him.

“Wh-”

“IT WAS CLEARLY MY INCOMPETENT OF A BROTHER'S FAULT THAT YOU WERE INSIDE MY ROOM” Black crossed his arms over his chest and you tilted your head, looking at him, yet fully giving your out most attention at the purring fluff that wanted to climb now your shoulders. “IM STILL MAD THAT SOMEONE LIKE YOU WENT INSIDE, BUT WHEN WE TRIED TO TAKE YOU OUT ONCE YOU ...HIT THE DOOR WITH YOUR HEAD”

You couldn't help but snort at that, of course that only made the edgy skeleton ten fold his glare at you, making you smile at him nervously.

“DOOMFANGER REFUSED TO LET RED NEAR YOU, TO A POINT THAT MY FEROCIOUS OF A BEAST ALMOST JUMPED MY BROTHER”

“Oh my stars, is Red ok?!” You couldn't help interrupt him, worried about the other edgy monster that had been with you.

“DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, HUMAN!” you said a fast sorry and he huffed before he kept talking “I, OF COURSE GOT A HOLD OF MY MALEVOLENT KILLING MACHINE AND LET MY BROTHER TAKE YOU OUT, BUT DOOMFANGER WAS NOT HAPPY AND SINCE THEN WANTED TO SEE YOU”

“My King” you nuzzled the cat's head and earned a kitty kiss from him, making you melt and just never wanting to let go of the feline “You defended my honor and body, my king, how can I repay you?”

Doomfanger let out the most adorable meow you had ever heard and you were sure that everyone in the room just awed and melted in that moment. (Edge would refuse such actions left him later on)

“What do you usually give him as a treat?”

“HE ENJOYS JUST THE BEST OF QUALITY TREATS” Black actually started listing a few different brands and what flavors they had or what they did to Doomfanger, who by now was sleeping in your arms.

By the time Black ended listing off everything, you were going to have to remember it all and buy something for the fluff.

And find Red something for the scare you gave him.


End file.
